I Wish I Were Better
by WarFoX
Summary: Un samedi soir, où tout le monde sort. ROYAIBy FoX & FripOuille


**Oneshot: Regrette qui voudra **

**POV, ROYAI**

**Disclaimer: FMA n'est pas à moi. Heureusement pour Roy et Riza d'ailleurs**

La nuit venait de tomber sur Central City. Un samedi soir comme les autres, où défilaient couples et familles dans les restaurants et autres lieux de loisirs.

Un Samedi Soir où Roy Mustang avait lui aussi prévu de sortir. Mais il ne le ferait pas.

Roy Mustang n'était pas venu au bureau ce jour-là. Il n'en aurait pas été capable. La nuit précédente, il avait fait un mauvais rêve, un de plus, après une soirée trop arrosée, une de plus.

Au réveil, il s'était rendu compte qu'en laissant tomber ce masque de fierté, d'orgueil, d'ambitions, il n'avait plus le goût de vivre.

Alors il avait pris cette décision. Il l'avait réfléchie toute la journée, en se baladant dans les rues de Central. Il l'avait réfléchie alors qu'il était devant la porte de son bureau, s'apprêtant à y entrer avant de faire demi-tour.

Un dernier coup de téléphone, et puis il serait libre de l'appliquer.

Il décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Allô...Riza ?

La voix qui lui répondit lui confirma l'identité de son interlocuteur.

-Désolé de n'être pas venu au bureau aujourd'hui. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce soir, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir.

Riza sembla exprimer son dépit.

-Ah oui... une chose...demain, pourriez-vous trier les affaires du bureau ? … Pourquoi ? Ça, c'est à vous de le deviner.

Et il ajouta un dernier mot.

-Désolé.

Il raccrocha, puis alla s'asseoir devant son bureau. Là l'attendaient une feuille, un verre d'alcool... et son arme de service.

Il voulait écrire une dernière lettre, pour qu'ils comprennent. Pour qu'elle comprenne.

Mais aussi pour se rassurer, se convaincre que c'était la bonne décision. La meilleure. La seule. Et laisser peut-être un dernier témoignage.

Dans cette lettre, il dévoilait ses regrets, ses ambitions, son masque...s'en dépouillant.

Une fois cela terminé, seule une petite pression sur une gâchette le ferait quitter ce monde. Il prit son arme, retira le cran de sûreté et la fixa intensément.

Le moment était venu.

Roy le savait, depuis toutes ses années…, depuis quand exactement, il ne saurait le dire…

Non. C'était faux, il se devait d'être honnête en ce moment précis, il savait parfaitement depuis quand.

Depuis qu'il avait posé son premier pied sur le sable d'Ishbal. Il avait changé.

Traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vu et par ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait profondément, viscéralement, changé.

Pendant les heures où il ruminait, il avait décidé de devenir Führer. Une ambition qui allait le faire vivre toutes ces années. C'est à cette époque qu'il avait aussi adopté ce masque d'arrogance, d'autosatisfaction, d'orgueil. Pour donner le change... Ou pour se rassurer lui-même ?

Quoiqu'il en soit il l'avait fait. Il avait aussi adopté cette attitude de Don Juan, s'acquérant la renommée de grand séducteur.

Pourquoi ? Pour faire croire à ses ennemis qu'il était faible, qu'il n'était que du vent… Où pour empêcher quiconque de s'attacher à lui parce qu'il connaissait son destin ?

Ce destin lui était apparu comme une révélation à l'assassinat de Hughes. Il causerait la perte de tous ceux qui décideraient de l'aider. Et qui se lieraient à lui.

Après la mort de Hugues, il s'était juré que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Alors il avait continué ce qu'il avait toujours fait : regarder droit devant lui, sans tourner la tête une seule fois.

Mais un jour, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il n'était que du vent. Peut-être était-ce Riza, ou Jean, il l'avait oublié. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait répondu que cette personne avait raison.

Du vent...

Quand ce masque tombait, que restait-il de Roy Mustang ? Quelqu'un qui passait ses soirées à boire chez lui, pour ne pas rêver la nuit ?

Où quelqu'un qui avait parfois peur de sortir de chez lui, car il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il ne soit rien dans ce monde.

Finalement, son orgueil n'était pas un masque...

Roy prit le pistolet entre ses mains et plaça le canon entre ses lèvres, posant son doigt sur la gâchette. Il ferma les yeux

Qu'est-ce qui le retenait dans ce monde ? Qui, surtout, l'empêchait en son for intérieur d'appuyer sur la gâchette ?

Il avait réussi à se faire haïr de tout l'état major de Central, le nombre de ses supporters baissait, et puis, eux ne le regretteraient pas.

Ses subordonnés avaient peut-être de l'estime pour lui, mais lui, n'avait jamais essayé de nouer des liens amicaux avec eux.

Restait Riza.

En y repensant, il se rendait compte qu'il lui devait beaucoup de chose. Tout à vrai dire. La majeure partie de son pouvoir alchimique, la vie bien des dizaines de fois, le fait qu'il n'ait pas trois mois de retard sur ses dossiers.

Mais il n'avait jamais regardé à coté de lui auparavant. Il ne l'avait jamais remerciée. Quand elle lui sauvait la vie, il ne lâchait même pas un merci, pas un compliment. Il en était avare...

Quand elle accomplissait une action de « prestige », il en retirait toute la gloire, sans un merci.

Pourquoi y repensait-il alors? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait décidé cette semain, de l'inviter à sortir ?

Pourquoi regretterait-il quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais regardé en face depuis des années ?

_Je dois l'aimer beaucoup pour y repenser maintenant._

Oui, c'était la seule barrière qui l'empêchait d'appuyer sur cette gâchette.

Et pourtant, il ne la méritait pas.

Justement pour n'avoir jamais regardé à coté de lui, il mériterait que Riza l'oublie et parte, pour peut-être, faire sa vie, elle aussi. Arrêter de jouer les chiens de gardes...

Oui, c'était cela.

_Adieu monde pourri. _

Il commença à presser la gâchette, lentement.

Le seul claquement qu'il y eut fut celui de sa porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement suivi du « Oh » de surprise de Riza quand elle le vit dans cette position, un pistolet dans la bouche, le doigt sur la gâchette.

Elle s'approcha à pas lents, comme si elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Il lui restait trois secondes pour appuyer sur la gâchette, encore trois secondes s'il en avait la force.

Trois...

Une part de lui ordonnait désespérément à son cerveau d'appuyer sur cette foutue gâchette et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais l'autre devinait la présence de Riza devant lui et lui criait de tout arrêter pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Qu'elle idiotie il avait fait de se mettre dos au mur. Il la devinait qui avançait, horrifiée, à pas lents vers lui.

Deux...

Le pouvait-il, seulement, appuyer sur cette molette ? Le pouvait-il avec la femme qu'il aimait qui se tenait debout devant lui ?

_Tu es faible, mon pauvre Mustang,_ sembla lui dire une voix dans sa tête._ Appuie sur cette gâchette et finis-en pour de bon._

Et une autre sembla lui répondre.

_Ne fait pas ça, regarde devant toi l'avenir qui t'attend_

Un...

_Trop tard..._

Non, il ne le pouvait définitivement pas.

Riza saisit doucement le pistolet par sa crosse et bascula du doigt le cran de sûreté, puis saisit l'arme et la jeta à terre.

De défaite, Roy se prit la tête entre les mains, ne semblant pas pouvoir regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux...

Il avait honte. Honte de lui même, de ne pas avoir de volonté, de toujours tergiverser.

Honte de se donner ainsi en spectacle.

Ses épaules se secouèrent de sanglots au goût amer.

Riza lui prit délicatement son visage entre ses deux mains, cherchant à capter son regard fuyant, voulant le forcer à la regarder en face.

-Colonel...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous n'en avez pas le droit. Ce n'est pas digne de vous.

-Digne de moi ? Mais je ne suis digne de rien du tout. Je suis faible, un lâche...

Riza le coupa.

-Un homme intègre, fort, charismatique, vos hommes vous suivraient en enfer si vous le leur demandiez. Croyez-vous qu'ils aient si peu de jugement pour suivre aveuglément le premier colonel de pacotille venu ?"

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant à retenir elle-même ses larmes.

-Croyez vous que je vous aurai suivi aussi longtemps, que j'aurai sacrifié ma vie pour vous si vous n'en valiez pas la peine ? Si vous êtes convaincu de cela, c'est que vous auriez une piètre opinion de moi et de vos hommes.

-Non, vous savez que j'ai la plus grande estime pour vous lieutenant. Et même plus que cela... Mais je vous regarde et je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit de salir une chose aussi belle que vous..." dit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

-Vous pensez sans doute que je mérite quelqu'un de mieux, de plus gentil, de plus honorable, de plus beau, de plus riche, ou que sais-je ?" lui répondit-elle avec colère.

C'est alors qu'elle lui appliqua une gifle magistrale qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Elle l'attrapa ensuite par le col pour lui faire face :

-Regardez moi bien Colonel. Je suis une femme, humaine. Je ne suis pas parfaite, loin s'en faut. J'ai des faiblesses comme tout à chacun, je pleure, je ris, j'ai des peines et des joies, je fais des erreurs, mais j'essaye toujours de faire au mieux. Alors ne cherchez pas à juger de ce qui est mieux pour moi ou qui me conviendrait ou non, parce que...

Sa voix se brisa,

-Le seul que je veuille, Colonel, c'est vous... tel que vous êtes, avec vos qualités et vos défauts... et il est hors de question que je vous laisse mettre fin à vos jours. Ce serait comme de mettre fin à mes rêves... et ça je ne peux pas le permettre.

C'est alors qu'elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer pouvoir faire un jour, elle se pencha sur son Colonel, l'enserra dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

"Promettez... promettez moi que vous ne le ferez pas. Je me fiche que vous ne m'aimiez pas comme je vous aime, mais promettez moi de ne plus vouloir vous supprimer."

Roy pouvait sentir les larmes de Riza et son souffle dans son cou. Il sentit son coeur s'accélérer, la chaleur de la jeune femme se répandant dans son propre corps, lui insufflant une force qu'il ne pensait plus posséder. Il resserra ses bras sur elle et la pressa plus fort contre lui.

"Je vous le promets. Riza. Je ne savais pas... je n'osais même pas l'espérer..."

Riza se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte pour le regarder, elle eut un reniflement suivi d'un faible sourire.

"Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du..."

Elle tenta de se relever, mais Roy l'en empêcha et l'attira contre lui, la maintenant dans ses bras tout en lui caressant ses cheveux avec des gestes tendres.

"Ne soyez pas désolée. J'aurai tellement voulu être meilleurs, rien que pour vous."

Il pressa ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

"Vous l'êtes Colonel, chaque jour un peu plus à mes yeux."

Enfin, il poussa un soupir, et ils mirent fin à leur étreinte avec un sentiment de regret et se relevèrent.

Un sourire était apparu sur son visage. Un sourire imperceptible, furtif.

Finalement, c'était cette deuxième voix qui l'avait convaincu de vivre, essayer de retrouver ce goût... peut-être encore une fois grâce à Riza ?

Ne lui restaient plus que deux solutions. Soit il demandait à Riza de rester avec lui, soit il la congédiait et ratait encore une occasion...

-Riza, pouvez vous rentrer chez vous ? Lui demanda-t-il, tout en sachant qu'une tête fumant une cigarette était entrain de le traiter d'abruti.

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'approcha, près... très près. Il se laissa faire quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et répondit à son timide baiser.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle.

Mustang éclata de rire et la fit basculer sur le lit.

Oui, la mort attendrait encore un peu avant de le prendre. Mais Roy en était conscient, elle viendrait bien assez vite comme cela, alors autant profiter de ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir de meilleur.

The end

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi de cette timide tentative de ROYAI ?**

**Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas à la hauteur des grands auteurs Royaisque. Mais bon...**

**Vous allez bientôt voir ce qui va suivre yerk yerk.**


End file.
